


waste not want knot

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The day Shige finds out that he’s pregnant, Massu goes into heat.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa, Masuda Takahisa/Nakamaru Yuichi
Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	waste not want knot

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 12: omegaverse! a couple of my twitter mutuals wanted shige to be an omega so naturally i didn't focus on him at all. sorry. i also feel like i should apologize to nakamaru. i did him kinda dirty. i'll give him a knot in the next one, promise. 💜

The day Shige finds out that he’s pregnant, Massu goes into heat.

Massu supposes there’s a correlation between the two events, like how omegas who spend a lot of time together sync up their cycles, but he’s too hot to care very much. According to his app, he’s not due for another two weeks.

There is medicine he can take to make it more bearable, but he has to take it every day for it to be effective and it makes him irritable (more so than usual, anyway). So he just endures it, dousing himself with scent neutralizer and avoiding alphas for a few days. His parents tell him he should be grateful that omegas have evolved enough to where it doesn’t last an entire week and make them leak slick everywhere anymore. There wasn’t any kind of medicine or supplements in their generation either. They couldn’t even prevent pregnancy.

Massu is grateful, but it doesn’t make this any less uncomfortable. Sexual desire is such a foreign concept to him that it feels like a demon possesses him during this time of the month. For the other twenty-six days, Massu doesn’t even think about sex, at least outside of procreation. He has nurturing urges like any other omega, but that doesn’t translate into wanting sex. He supposes he wasn’t born with that gene.

Right now, he could ride a fence post. His body throbs so much that he can hardly sit still, struggling to focus on the meeting that followed Shige’s announcement. Since they can’t have concerts right now anyway, nothing much is changing, just some movement restrictions and mandated breaks.

Koyama’s happier about it than Shige is. Technically an alpha, Koyama acts like more of an omega than Massu and Shige combined. If Massu hadn’t seen Koyama’s knot with his own eyes many times over the years, he wouldn’t believe that Koyama wasn’t just like him. He’s not even attracted to him right now, because Koyama doesn’t put off any alpha pheromones to incapacitate him.

Of course, Koyama’s the father of Shige’s baby. Koyama’s been breaking Shige’s heats since they were teenagers, though he wasn’t the only one. When there were more members in the group, they would take turns tending to the omegas who were not Massu, because Massu always masked his scent while Shige didn’t seem to mind falling victim to his biological reactions. Shige would even outsource—Maruyama from Eito was one of his regulars, and he’s not even an alpha. Shige doesn’t need a knot to be satisfied that way. He’s been with other omegas too.

Lately, however, it’s just been Koyama. Massu doesn’t know if Shige’s gotten picky now that he’s older, or he’s simply too lazy to make the effort for anyone else. It’s like Koyama has a sixth sense for Shige’s heat cycle and shows up on his doorstep at the first hint of his scent. Koyama takes care of Shige more than anyone else would, regardless of secondary sex status.

“Massu, are you okay?”

The sudden question startles Massu, mostly because Koyama had actually pried himself away from Shige to acknowledge someone else. Massu’s used to being ignored now that there’s only three of them in the group—he prefers it, actually. Not having someone around who annoys him all the time is pleasant.

“Fine,” Massu answers automatically.

He knows he’s found out when Koyama sniffs the air, making a confused face at the unfamiliar scent. If Koyama recognizes it at all, it would have been from over fifteen years ago.

“Are you jealous or something?”

Shige snorts at that. “You can fucking have it.”

“Shige!” Koyama exclaims, bringing his hand to Shige’s abdomen like he can keep the fetus in there that way. “Don’t say that! This is a miracle!”

“Yeah, the miracle 0.02% of omegas who get knocked up while on birth control.”

Shige’s bitter about this like he’s bitter about most things that are unplanned, but the way his hand covers Koyama tells Massu that he’s not really that upset about it. Many omegas feel so _accomplished_ when they get pregnant, like they’re fulfilling their purpose by bringing new life into the world, and for all Massu knows Shige’s one of them. He certainly enjoys being important, anyway.

“If you’re not jealous, then why are you demanding my attention?”

“I’m not demanding your attention.”

Koyama gives Massu a knowing look.

“I can smell you more than Shige, and he’s right in front of my nose.”

“And pregnant,” Shige reminds them, like they had forgotten in the past five seconds.

“I’m, um, in heat.”

Both Koyama and Shige stare at him.

“You actually do that?”

“I thought you were a beta.”

Shige smacks Koyama upside the head. “You know he’s not a beta.”

“Not, like, biologically,” Koyama explains. “I figured he got surgery or something. I don’t know. He doesn’t tell us his business. And don’t hit me!”

“Sorry.”

Shige doesn’t sound that sorry, but Massu doesn’t care about that either. He’s squirming even more under Koyama’s scrutiny, fighting the images that conjure in his mind. Just because he can’t smell Koyama doesn’t meant that his body isn’t very aware that there’s an alpha in close proximity. The back of his neck starts to sweat.

“I can’t remember a single time you went into heat, even when we were teenagers.”

Shige’s amazement does nothing to distract Massu’s hormones. Unlike Shige, Massu craves a knot during his heats, which is the main reason he’s so adamant about suffering alone. Koyama aside, most alphas are far too controlling and degrading for Massu to let them in his company, let alone his bed. He’d rather sprain his wrist with a knotted dildo.

“I’m really good about covering it up. Normally, I use that diluting body spray, but I wasn’t expecting it for another couple weeks so I don’t have any on me. I’m surprised you even know what I smell like.”

“I’ve always known what you smell like,” Koyama says. “I can smell everyone, regardless of whether they’re in heat or rut. Even betas have a distinct scent. It’s just not overpowering.”

“Is this my fault?” Shige asks, looking mildly apologetic, and Massu shrugs. “Sorry. I’ll help you out if you want, or Koyama can.”

Koyama’s eyes widen, like the concept of actually breaking Massu’s heat hadn’t occurred to him. Massu laughs out loud at Shige just offering up Koyama’s knot like he has the authority to do so.

“No, thank you. I’ll make it on my own. I wonder if we can reschedule our work tomorrow though. This one feels stronger than usual, probably because it was triggered. It would be easier to deal with if I didn’t have to be around either of you.”

Koyama looks a little sad, but he glances at their schedule and says, “I can probably work that out. We’ll just blame it on Shige.”

“Hey!” Shige protests.

“You need to rest,” Koyama says pointedly. “You haven’t exactly been exhibiting proper mommy-to-be habits up until now.”

“Because I didn’t know I was fucking pregnant!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“I think you’ve done _enough_.”

“I can’t help it if the universe wanted a baby KoyaShige so badly that it transcended science!”

Massu tunes them out as he scrolls through his own calendar and frowns at his lunch appointment tomorrow. He should reschedule, but he hasn’t seen Nakamaru for ages and they’re both already so busy. It should be fine since Nakamaru’s a beta. Betas can’t even _smell_ secondary sex pheromones. The only way he would know Massu’s in heat is if Massu tells him.

After the night he has, he almost cancels. Usually, he can just ride his knotted dildo and call it a day, but he keeps waking up in a cold sweat with a raging libido. He wasn’t kidding about this one being stronger because of whatever new gestation hormones Shige was putting off. Hopefully staying away from him for the day will make it mildly more tolerable. Massu values his sleep.

“You look like shit.”

Only Nakamaru can talk to him that way, even if Massu agrees with him this time. He’d slept for maybe two hours total, and when he did sleep his dreams were invaded by incubi. He’s taken five cold showers since he got home from work yesterday, including right before Nakamaru got here, and he’s still burning under his clothes.

At least he’d been able to talk Nakamaru into meeting him at Massu’s place instead of an outdoor cafe. The last thing Massu wanted to do was attract any unwanted attention, even if Nakamaru helps neutralize the air as a beta. With the potency of his scent right now, he’d need about five Nakamarus to keep the alphas away.

“Rough night,” Massu tells him as he tears into their takeout. “Let’s eat.”

His appetite is even more ravenous during this time of the month too, like he’s stocking up nutrients just in case he conceives. Massu would think his body should be used to that not happening by now, but even after twenty years nothing has changed. If it wasn’t for the fact that he did want to birth children someday, he probably would have gotten surgery. With each year that passes, however, that window of opportunity gets smaller.

“I heard about Kato-kun. Congratulations.”

“He and Koyama deserve the congratulations, not me.”

“It will still be your group baby.”

“Just because Kamenashi-kun’s baseball team of kids are honorary members of KAT-TUN doesn’t mean it’ll be the same with NEWS.”

“They’re part of the group whether we like it or not. And there aren’t _that_ many of them.”

Massu sighs. Having a baby around won’t be the worst thing ever. They will undoubtedly be better behaved than Tegoshi’s puppy.

“Did you decide to start taking those omega pills or something? You’re seriously bitchy today.”

“I’m in _heat_ ,” Massu blurts out, his body practically vibrating at the admission. “Fucking Shige being a miracle of science threw my whole system out of whack.”

Nakamaru stares at him for a beat.

“I thought you were a beta.”

“Fuck you.”

“Apparently, you want to.”

“I do not. Shut up.”

Nakamaru bursts out laughing. He almost chokes on his rice in doing so, which would honestly serve him right. Massu’s more frustrated than mad, even if he wants to strangle Nakamaru because now he’s actually thinking about it, eyeing Nakamaru contemplatively like a beta is a viable option to make the fire within him subside.

Sex with Nakamaru would be weird, but probably enjoyable enough. Nakamaru’s been his best friend for over two decades. This isn’t even the first time Massu’s considered him this way, though that was more in terms of a life partner than a heat companion. So far, the stars haven’t seemed to line up for them.

“Why don’t you just go to Koyama?”

Now Massu’s the one who almost chokes. “Why?!”

“He’s an alpha, isn’t he? And not one of the gross ones. You trust him.”

“I trust _you_ and you don’t see me jumping on your dick.”

“I don’t have a knot.” Nakamaru grins evilly. “It’s not that big of a deal, right? You don’t have to commit to anyone here. Just let Koyama take care of you. You know he will.”

“More than anything, I know that to be true. But it is a big deal to me. I don’t want anyone seeing me like that.”

“Like what? Like an omega in heat? Taka, it’s _natural_. Even I’ve helped Kame out when he was between partners. It’s just sex.”

Massu sighs. Any other time of the month, he could hold his own in this argument until he’s blue in the face, but right now even his own body is against him. He’s already starting to feel slick at the possibility of having a real person inside him. It’s been so long that he doesn’t remember what it feels like to be penetrated by something without a handle.

“I may be a beta, but even I can see how turned on you are. Honestly, it’s having an effect on me too. I should probably leave, unless you changed your mind.”

“No.”

“No, what? No I shouldn’t leave, or no you haven’t changed your mind?”

“Don’t leave.”

Massu shivers at the impromptu decision while Nakamaru eyes him skeptically.

“Are you sure? Your consent feels dubious.”

“I can still say no, Yuichi. I just don’t want to.”

“In that case, we should probably relocate to your bedroom.”

“Let me finish eating first.”

Nakamaru rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. Massu also smiles through the food he shovels into his mouth now that they’re done talking. Surprisingly, he has a good feeling about this. This could be okay.

His hormones start to rage again, but he doesn’t rush to finish his lunch. It would defeat the purpose to have indigestion. Even after he’s done eating, he cleans up their takeout boxes and wipes the crumbs off of the table. Then he disappears to the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and checks the expiration date on his OTC contraceptives. They’re still good, but he grabs a condom anyway. Shige is living proof that one can never be too careful. It’s just as easy for an omega to conceive with a beta (or another omega, for that matter) as it is with an alpha.

When he returns to the living room, Nakamaru’s sucking on a mint and Massu swoons at the thoughtfulness. He thinks about taking another shower, but he’ll just get sweaty and gross all over again. Nakamaru’s hair is still wet from the shower he’d clearly taken before coming over. He’s a clean person like that.

They stare at each other for a beat while Nakamaru’s mint dissolves.

“Well. Let’s go to my room, I guess.”

“Don’t sound so defeated. I’ll have you know that I am an _amazing_ lover.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Massu’s smirking as he leads Nakamaru down the hall and sits on his bed. Nakamaru sits next to him, their thighs brushing as Massu unceremoniously hands Nakamaru the condom packet.

“I, um, have my own.”

“You brought a condom to a luncheon in my home?”

“I carry one in my wallet at all times! Everyone should. You never know when you’re gonna need it. Case in point: now.”

Massu starts to roll his eyes, then Nakamaru touches his arm and it sends a jolt of electricity straight to where he’s been aching since yesterday. Nakamaru’s hands are soft and feel like ice on his burning skin, which is almost as pleasant as what’s about to happen.

“Do you want me to wear a knot ring?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Ah, okay.”

Massu feels awkward for the ten seconds it takes for Nakamaru to trail a fingernail along the inside of his forearm. His shiver is forceful enough to make him shake violently, but Nakamaru’s there to pull him closer and make it stop. A pitiful whine spills from Massu’s lips, very aware of the body next to him and what it can do for him.

“Stop fighting it, Taka.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

Nakamaru starts to reply, probably to point out the irony of that statement, but Massu blocks it with his mouth. Nakamaru switches gears easily, kissing Massu so passionately that one would think that _he’s_ the one in heat. His hands slide up Massu’s torso, taking the oversized T-shirt with them, and the sting of cold air on sweaty skin just makes Massu even hotter.

They have to break apart when the shirt flies over Massu’s head, and Massu takes the opportunity to take off Nakamaru’s too. Instead of returning to his mouth, Nakamaru goes right for his neck, pulling a moan from Massu’s throat as Nakamaru lays him down on his own bed. The instant he feels Nakamaru’s weight on top of him, Massu latches onto him, arms and legs wrapped around him like he would leave otherwise.

Nakamaru tries to lower his legs, laughing when they don’t budge.

“I can’t get your pants off with you clamping me like an octopus.”

Massu supposes that’s a valid reason to let go. He spreads his thighs enough for Nakamaru to shove down his pants and underwear, then they spread even more on their own when Nakamaru’s palm slides up the inside of one. He can’t even be ashamed with how needy and desperate he feels because Nakamaru’s not doing anything to humiliate him. If anything, Nakamaru _likes_ it, letting out little groans of his own as he kicks off the rest of his clothes and settles on top of Massu with nothing separating them but sweat.

“Do you want me to do anything else first, or..?”

“No. Keep going.”

Nakamaru sighs in relief, like he’s grateful to be able to skip foreplay, and for probably the first time Massu wonders what sex is like for betas. From what he understands, there isn’t any heat or rut to compel them to want it, so they have to actively turn each other on using various methods of seduction. Massu doesn't understand that at all.

“Should I be doing something?” he asks suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“To you. Should I be doing something to you, to make you want me?”

Nakamaru pulls back enough for Massu to see his face, once his eyes focus that is. He’s as red as Massu feels, his own breathing heavy as he gently slips two fingers inside of Massu and groans at how slick he is.

“Feeling you like this is more than enough. If you don’t believe me, see for yourself.”

Massu’s heat-riddled brain is confused at what that means, but Nakamaru grabs his hand and lowers it between his own legs. Nakamaru’s cock is thick and hard, twitching when Massu tightens his fingers around it and tugs. When Nakamaru snaps his hips, Massu feels it deep inside him, right where Nakamaru’s long fingers are poking and stretching. Massu doesn’t really need the careful preparation, but it feels nice enough.

“Yuichi, please. I don’t like begging.”

“Then I won’t make you.”

All at once, the physical contact leaves him and he feels a little frantic without Nakamaru touching him at all. It’s just to roll on the condom though, and Massu’s ankles are hooking behind Nakamaru’s back again before he can miss it too much.

“I guess you want to do it like this?”

“You can turn me over, if you’d rather.”

“What I’d rather do is whatever will make you feel good.”

“Like this, then.”

Instead of replying, Nakamaru pushes inside him and Massu moans so loudly that it reverberates in his own head. He tightens his hands on Nakamaru’s shoulder blades and holds him as close as possible, which due to their height difference has Nakamaru eye-level with his neck. Massu would kiss him if he could keep his spine straight, his head tossed back with all kinds of feral noises coming out of his mouth.

“Taka...you feel amazing.”

Massu would reply, but his voice is too busy. He doesn’t get this loud when he’s by himself, and Nakamaru doesn’t even have a knot. It’s the unpredictability that’s making it good, not knowing where Nakamaru’s going to touch him next or how fast he’s going to go. The fact that there’s a real live person on top of him thrusting and moaning is nice too.

“I wanna come,” he whines, reaching down to swat Nakamaru in the belly with his very hard cock. Even that feels good. “Get me off.”

“You are a demanding omega.”

“Or you’re just a negligent beta.”

He lifts his head in time to see Nakamaru pout, which is only cute because they’re having sex. Shakily, Nakamaru shifts his weight to one arm and shoves the other between them, curling his fingers around Massu’s length while Massu uses all of his strength to rock up from below. Another shrill moan forces its way out of his throat and he grabs onto any part of Nakamaru he can reach, desperate for some semblance of intimacy to replace the lack of knotting as he gets close.

“I’m gonna come.”

“Me too.”

“Are you kidding—”

Massu’s interrupted by his own orgasm, his body jerking uncontrollably as he spurts onto his belly. At the same time, Nakamaru’s falling still, groaning happily into Massu’s collarbone as he starts to cuddle with Massu’s trembling body.

“I cannot believe you finished already.”

“What? I went for like forty-five minutes. That’s impressive.”

“For a beta maybe. I’m nowhere near done.”

“You finished!”

“Once! I thought you’ve been with omegas before?”

“Yeah, but...” Nakamaru frowns as he pushes himself up on his arms. “Give me like an hour and I’ll be good to go again.”

“I don’t want to wait that long,” Massu says stubbornly. “In the meantime, use this.”

He rolls over enough to reach into the bottom drawer and pull out his knotted dildo. Nakamaru’s eyes widen, but Massu’s too frustrated to feel embarrassed.

“If you don’t want to, just leave and I’ll do it myself. I’m not doing it in front of you.”

“I’ll do it, just...give me a minute.”

Nakamaru looks like all he wants to do is curl up and go to sleep, and Massu narrows his eyes even more. What was the point of sex if it’s over so fast? If all Massu needed was one orgasm to break his heat, he wouldn’t bother with another person.

He’s less angry when Nakamaru’s moving the silicone dick in and out of him. The knot feels good, even if it’s not real, and it’s nice to not have to use his own wrists for once. Nakamaru even goes down on him when his cock hardens again, and that feels _really_ good. Massu could probably be content this way if Nakamaru’s jaw can hold out for a few hours. He has to sleep eventually.

He comes twice more before everything stops. Massu opens his eyes to see Nakamaru shaking out his wrist and rubbing his jaw and feels a little guilty.

“I guess we can take a break.”

“Oh no. I’m ready to go again now.”

“ _Oh_.”

This time, Nakamaru plunges into him immediately after rolling on a condom (Massu’s). It’s a pleasant surprise, even if Massu’s body keeps trying to clench around something that’s not there. Especially since he’d just had a knot inside him, this round isn’t as satisfying. The longer it goes on—and Nakamaru lasts a _lot_ longer the second time—the more Massu just wants to kick him out and deal with it himself.

“You’re not moaning as much this time. Is it bad? Or is your voice just tired?”

“Please stop.”

Nakamaru halts so fast that the inertia knocks him off balance, sending him crashing on top of Massu.

“Sorry.”

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. Having you use the toy was a bad idea because now I just want a knot. I’m sorry.”

“I understand. Can I finish though? If not, I’m gonna need to use your shower before I can leave.”

Massu laughs. “You can finish.”

With a grateful sigh, Nakamaru returns to thrusting into Massu. He’s moving much faster than before, like he’d been purposely going slow to keep up with Massu’s marathon heat demands, and he hits Massu deeper this way. It feels a little better, enough for Massu to push back for more, and this time he reaches down himself to wrap his hand around his cock and pull himself off a fourth time.

This time Nakamaru really does curl up to the side, and Massu’s satiated enough to turn toward him and stroke his damp hair.

“You did well. For a beta.”

Nakamaru snorts and playfully shoves at him. Laughing, Massu pulls him into some semblance of a cuddle until the aftermath of all this sex becomes too much to bear.

“Okay, get up.”

“You’re making me leave?!”

“I’m making you get up. I’m not sleeping on dirty sheets and we’re both gross.”

“I’ll start a bath.”

Nakamaru trudges to the bathroom with what looks like the last of his energy while Massu strips his bed and puts on fresh sheets. The tub is about halfway full when Massu joins Nakamaru in the bathroom, whistling as he washes the dildo in the sink and sets it to the side to dry. He’s going to need it later.

He lets Nakamaru spoil him in the bath, the one perk to being in heat. The little shivers he gets when Nakamaru’s fingers rake over his skin feel really nice, especially when the water turns cold. This isn’t something he can do for himself either.

“I think you should call Koyama.”

Massu jerks so hard that he almost splashes water out of the tub. “Now?!”

“Yes. It’s still early, and I’m exhausted.”

“I don’t wanna call Koyama.”

He pouts and Nakamaru laughs. He supposes it’s okay for Nakamaru to make fun of him now, though he pretends to bite Nakamaru's finger when it moves to push his bottom lip back into his mouth.

“You’re so stubborn. Just let him knot you already. You know he will.”

“He knocked up Shige.”

“Make him wear two condoms.”

“Even I know that doesn’t actually work.”

“Then be horny and miserable with me.”

Massu shoves at him, and this time he really does splash water out of the tub. It startles him enough for Nakamaru to get in a good pinch to the side, and they both freeze when Massu moans instead of winces.

“Again?”

“Again.”

Massu’s pretty sure Nakamaru stays awake the whole time. As it is, Massu’s out the instant he comes, his own exhaustion and lack of sleep catching up with him. It’s still daylight outside, but a nap seems to rejuvenate them both and they switch back and forth between sex and the dildo until much later, only breaking for food and another bath.

Massu's heat may not have broken, but it’s enough to let him sleep soundly through the night, even through Nakamaru’s snores. At one point, Nakamaru tries to snuggle him, but Massu was far too hot and pushed him away. He hopes Nakamaru doesn’t take it personally.

In the morning, Nakamaru has to go to work, but he gives Massu one more round before he leaves. And tells him to call Koyama again.

Massu sighs as he settles in for his second unwanted day off. He’s already tired of orgasming. Heats are more annoying than anything else, even if it feels good for a little while. During downtime like this, he becomes very aware of how sore he is and how much he just wants to exist like a regular person who isn’t led by his hormones.

Maybe he wants to be pampered a little too, like Nakamaru did yesterday in the bath. He’s not typically someone who desires that kind of treatment, but these instincts run deep. Historically, omegas are revered during their heats. Alphas practically have it etched into their DNA. There isn’t an alpha alive who wouldn’t dote on an omega in heat, even if they weren’t lovers. While Massu doesn’t doubt that betas are capable of it, it’s not something that comes as naturally as breathing to them.

It’s that more than the knot that has Massu hovering over the “coworkers” section of his contact list. There’s only two of them now, even if he hasn’t called either one in ages. They have a group text for anything work-related, but Shige probably doesn’t want to hear about this. Though Massu doesn’t doubt that Koyama will tell him.

“Massu? Is everything okay? How are you feeling? Are you drinking enough water?”

Massu blinks at the rapid-fire questioning so early in the morning. And realizes how thirsty he is.

“Yes,” he lies. “I’m doing okay. Nakamaru came by yesterday and tended to me.”

“Oh? Was he able to help?”

There’s a hint of jealousy in Koyama’s voice, like he’s personally insulted that Massu would go outside of the group before going to him. It’s probably his only alpha-like personality trait.

“A little. He did what he could, but I guess only an alpha can break my heat.”

Massu covers his face with a couch pillow, feeling more ashamed than when he’d had his knees up by his ears a few hours ago. Why is this so hard to talk about? Koyama’s the last person to make him feel bad about needing a knot.

As expected, Koyama makes a sympathetic noise. “I understand. I would offer to introduce you to a friend of mine from the studio, but I doubt you want to be with a stranger right now.”

“I most certainly do not. I want to be with you.”

There, he said it. Koyama doesn’t reply right away, and Massu takes some pride in making the one who normally won’t shut up speechless.

“Massu...are you sure?

“Positive. And bring your own condoms, because we blew through mine.”

“I will stop at the store. Do you need anything else?”

“Breakfast. I’m hungry.”

“Nakamaru-kun didn’t feed you?!”

“I mean, he fed me something, but it wasn’t food.”

“Ugh. Typical beta. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Make yourself comfortable.”

“I will.”

Massu has to resist the urge to add _alpha_ at the end of his agreement. Even over the phone, Massu can feel that strange submissive trance that so many omegas get around their alphas. He doesn’t remember feeling this pull before, even when he used to date alphas many, many years ago. It must just be Koyama. There’s something in his gentle voice that invokes Massu’s trust on the most subconscious levels.

Koyama must have flown across town, not to mention through the store, because he’s knocking on Massu’s door within the hour. Massu hears him talking to someone as he fights with the lock, then flings the door open to find Koyama laden with a mountain of reusable bags.

A rush of _want_ rams into Massu like a freight train, nearly knocking him off balance. Koyama must be able to smell it, because his eyes widen and he rushes to close the door behind them. Then, he pulls an aerosol canister from one of the bags and sprays along the perimeter of the door. It starts off white, then fades to clear.

“What’s that?”

“Scent-proof foam. It’s like the body spray you use, only stronger. It will keep your poor neighbors from being inundated with your scent. It’s much more potent when you’re with another person.”

Massu brings his hands to his face. “I forgot.”

“They said they were glad that I came to take care of you. They’re worried because they usually don’t smell anything from this direction. They thought you were a beta this whole time.”

“I’m so glad my elderly neighbors know I’m in heat right now.”

“Relax, it’s okay. At one time they were young and did the same thing, you know. Do you want to eat, or should I take care of you first?”

“Eat. I’m starving.”

Koyama pulls takeout containers from one of the bags and sets up a dining area at the table, then physically guides Massu into the chair. It’s so thoughtful and attentive that Massu sits bewildered while Koyama sprays the foam around every window and vent in his apartment.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like what I ordered?”

“No. It’s one of my favorites, actually.”

“Then why aren’t you eating?”

Massu shovels food into his mouth to avoid answering the question. It works, as Koyama just smiles and finishes unpacking the other bags he’d brought. There’s an economy-size box of condoms (“heavy-duty for safe knotting!”), two gallons of nutrient-infused spring water, unscented wet wipes, a stack of folded towels that look like they came straight from Koyama’s linen closet,and enough takeout boxes to last them a few days. There’s even a bottle of contraceptive pills that are likely much less expired than the ones in his medicine cabinet.

“I’m gonna put these sheets in the wash, okay?”

“Sure. Thanks.”

“I was going to bring some extras, but I figure you had some.”

“I’m an omega, of course I have extra sheets. Towels too.”

“These are old. I don’t care if they get ruined.”

Massu doesn’t have anything to say to that, so he finishes eating and jumps when Koyama places one of the water jugs on the table next to him.

“Drink this. I can see your veins.”

“Yes, _alpha_.”

He’s being sarcastic, but Koyama just stares at him pointedly until he picks up the jug and drinks. He must really have been dehydrated, because he can feel the cold water spread throughout his body. Koyama has to prod him to take one of the contraceptive pills too. Stupid heat-ridden brain making him forget vital needs.

“Nakamaru-kun needs to take a course in omega care,” Koyama says with a disapproving pout. “Water replenishment is the first thing they teach us in secondary sex ed.”

“I guess Kamenashi-kun was responsible enough to drink his own water.”

“Kame-chan has six kids and none of them were planned. He’s not _that_ responsible.”

Massu nearly chokes on his laugh and Koyama rushes over to pat him on the back. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” Massu assures him, but Koyama looks concerned until Massu takes two deep breaths without any trouble.

“You’re still breathing fast.”

“You’re very close to me.”

Koyama looks down at where his hand is on Massu’s shoulder and seems to realize that at the same time. “Shall I take care of you now?”

“Yes, please.”

Strong arms guide him to his feet and navigate him down the his own hallway, at least until he swerves into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He doesn’t need to grab any condoms or pills this time, just admire his flushed face in the mirror and cross the hall to his bedroom where Koyama’s already sitting on his bed, towels spread out. Massu notices that Koyama’s face is a little pink too.

“Why don’t you have a scent?”

“I have a scent. You’re just not close enough to smell it. Please sit.”

He pats the space next to him and Massu moves easily, like Koyama’s voice controlled his muscular system instead of his own brain.

“Most alphas stink up the room when they’re around an omega in heat.”

“They do that because they want to mark their territory. I don’t do that. Omegas are not property to be claimed. You are human beings to be cherished and worshipped. We should be honored to be allowed to care for you during your most vulnerable time.”

Massu grins up at him. “Did they teach you to say that in secondary sex ed too?”

“No. My mother taught me that.”

“I wish all alphas were like you.”

“Me too.”

The grin fades into a soft smile as Koyama reaches up to stroke his hair. Such a gentle gesture has Massu’s blood pressure rising, his body pointedly reminding him that there’s an _alpha_ in his bed. In case he forgot.

“Come here,” Koyama says gently, and Massu falls into his arms.

With his nose pressed into Koyama’s neck, he smells the faintest hint of what he can only describe as _power_ , strong enough to knock him off balance but not so much that he loses control. He still has his own mind, can still make active decisions, so it’s his own choice to lean up and press his lips to Koyama’s, both hands fisting the fabric of Koyama’s shirt to pull him closer.

Koyama’s hands are firm on his back too, kissing him heatedly but not too much. Massu can feel him holding back, the distinguished scent growing increasingly stronger while Koyama does nothing to move things along. Even while incapacitated by his own hormones, Massu’s the one in charge right now, and he appreciates that more than any words that Koyama could say.

“It’s okay to let go,” Massu breathes against Koyama’s lips, amazed that _he_ is the one to say this. “Unleash your alpha on me. I want it.”

Koyama’s groan vibrates Massu’s face as Massu kisses his way down Koyama’s neck. He’s pressed against Koyama as close as he can get while they’re still sitting upright, both of their clothes still on, the heat inside him rising so fast that it could boil.

“I _respect_ you,” Koyama insists, though the way his body starts to shake indicates that he’s close to breaking.

“You can still respect me while pounding me into the mattress. Listen to your omega.”

The possessive words just come out without thinking, but Koyama growls in a way that sears through Massu’s entire body and Massu knows it was the right thing to say. The next second has him laid down onto his back, Koyama easily settling on top of him and undressing them both, first Massu and then himself.

Koyama’s cock bumps Massu’s abdomen and it’s already hard, the extra bump evident but not yet swollen. Massu’s body aches for it, undulates on its own before Koyama’s fingers even make their way inside him, shuddering when Koyama goes straight for his prostate. He’s noting where it is so that he can knot him right there.

“Ah, Kei—Keiichiro... _alpha_.”

This time there’s no sarcasm, and Koyama growls again as he rolls on a condom and grabs Massu by the thighs. The slick makes it easy to bury his whole length at once, but all Massu can focus on is the knot stretching past his rim, gradually growing as Koyama pushes it in and out.

“Mm, is this what you want?” Koyama mumbles, clinging to Massu more than Massu’s clinging to him as he buries his face in Massu’s neck. “Do you want my knot?”

“ _Yes_.”

“It’s yours.”

Massu cries out loud when the knot gets too big to pull out, his hips rocking to feel it as much as he can before it locks. Koyama’s hands lower to his ass and he positions him just right, sending waves of pleasure crashing over Massu as the knot rubs against his prostate. Shrill moans mix in with Koyama’s feral alpha noises and it takes Massu even higher, his body ready to explode the instant Koyama touches him.

Fingers wrap around his cock and he’s gone, coming on Koyama’s knot so fiercely that he thinks he might dislodge it. It’s not going anywhere though, continuing to stimulate him through his orgasm, along with the strong hand that doesn’t stop stroking him.

“Keep it coming, my precious omega. As many times as you need.”

All Massu can do is moan as he’s wrecked by orgasm again, and _again_ , with no active effort of his own. It’s so much better when all he has to do is lie there and get fucked, his arms and legs falling limp at his side because he doesn’t need them to keep Koyama right where he is. Even if Koyama did finish, he wouldn’t be able to pull out right away. It takes at least ten minutes for a knot to shrink, longer if the alpha is in rut.

“Are you in rut?” Massu finds the brainpower to ask when his body calms down enough to function.

“Oh yeah. Have been since I first smelled you go into heat.”

“That was two days ago!”

“Let’s just say Shige’s very grateful that you decided to call me.”

Massu thinks about Shige reluctantly tending to an apologetically humping Koyama and almost laughs. Then he remembers how Koyama had been able to let him eat first, made sure he was properly nourished and comfortable before even touching him, controlling not only himself but also his scent as to not overwhelm Massu before he was ready.

“Thanks, Kei. I know how hard this was for you.”

“You definitely would. Are you done for now? I can shrink it enough to pull out, if you want.”

“You don’t have to. It feels nice while we take a breather. Unless you need to—?”

“I can wait for you to want to go again. I’ve certainly waited long enough.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Massu wants to lean up on his elbows, but he doesn’t have the strength. As it is, he manages to open his eyes enough to focus them on Koyama, whose own eyes are hooded as he regards the man beneath him with a dopey smile.

“I mean that I’ve felt an urge to be closer to you for a long time. Even when I thought you got surgery, I wanted to take care of you. It’s my nature.”

“I thought it was my nature to take care of people.”

“It’s mine too! Alphas are protective by default. So many of them just wrongly translate that as control. We are compelled to take care of betas too, just maybe not this intimately.”

Massu stifles a moan as the knot shifts inside him. “I wish I would have called you years ago.”

The confession slips out, but it's true. All of those wasted days, suffering alone and wearing out his wrists, when there was this beautiful alpha readily available the whole time. Not just to knot him and break his heat, but to actually _care_ for him. To make sure he stayed hydrated and comfortable, to make his heat feel like more than just a necessary burden, to respect his agency enough to wait for him to ask for it even when he’s in rut. _And_ to knot him.

“I’m here now. And I’ll be here for every heat you have moving forward, if you want.”

“What about Shige?”

Koyama scoffs. “Shige will be thrilled that I have someone else to rut on for two days out of the month.”

“And after the baby comes?”

“Shige and I are not mated, you know. Even if we were, I can still take care of both of you. The baby too. I’m happy to have more people to depend on me. That’s what I live for.”

“Our cycles were synced though. That’s why you never knew when I went into heat before, because it was always when Shige did. How are you gonna take care of both of us at the same time? You only have one knot.”

“That will be...a challenge. But we’ll worry about that if it happens, yeah? For now, I’m with _you_. My knot is yours. Do whatever you want with it.”

Massu’s already doing whatever he wants with it, his hips moving on their own as he keeps grinding against it. He wants to go again, but he’s so _tired_. He’s been doing this for two entire days already. As good at it feels to finally have a knot, he sincerely hopes the end is near.

“If you wanted to rut some more, that would be— _oh_.”

Koyama doesn’t wait for Massu to finish his sentence before jumping at the permission. His knot had shrunken enough to move freely, giving him the space to thrust fast and hard, hitting Massu deep while all Massu can do is moan at the sudden stimulation. He feels the knot thicken again, but Koyama doesn’t stop thrusting even when it's locked, giving Massu another orgasm without even touching his cock.

The lean body on top of him starts to tremble, his noises getting louder and more guttural as Koyama reaches his own peak. Massu finds the strength to lift his arms, holding Koyama close to him as he comes, whining a little when he doesn’t stop moving, like someone other than him is forcing him to continue. His voice even sounds like it’s fighting to come out when he presses the words into Massu’s sweaty skin.

“You just...let me know...when you want...me to stop.”

“I will.”

Massu’s brain turns off then, giving in to his biological urges without any question or shame. Koyama’s probably doing the same, _finally_ rutting out everything he’s been holding back for two whole days, maybe longer. He goes for hours, giving them both several more orgasms before Massu’s had enough. His heat hasn’t broken yet, but he needs a break. And he’s starving.

“Keiichiro...” he starts, and Koyama stops abruptly.

Immediately, Massu’s stomach growls.

Laughing together, they manage to ease out Koyama’s knot and Massu doesn’t move a single muscle while he gets cleaned up and fed. He could definitely get used to being doted on like this. It may even make him look forward to his heats.

“Aren’t you tired?” Massu asks after watching Koyama switch out the soaked towels on his bed. “You’re working harder than me.”

“It’s my job. I’ll pass out the moment you fall asleep, don’t worry.”

“It’s my job to worry.”

He’s teasing, but Koyama just smiles at him. He looks as exhausted as Massu feels, and Massu’s bed looks awfully inviting once it’s clean and dry. Massu doesn’t know what time it is, but the parts of him that aren’t burning up are screaming for a nap. Koyama’s happy to curl up with him as they rest, snoozing on and off as the demands of their respective bodies make themselves heard, and Massu’s not even entirely awake when he finds himself on top of Koyama, grinding against him.

“Mm, you wanna be on top this time?”

“Apparently.”

“Hold on. Let me get a condom.”

Massu buzzes with anticipation while Koyama reaches into the box next to the bed and pulls out a foil packet. Once it’s on, he guides Massu down onto his cock and Massu’s body comes alive. It moves on its own, controlling the speed and angle exactly as he wants it, riding Koyama hard while Koyama just arches beneath him. Hands latch onto his waist but they’re not moving him so much as holding on as Massu pulls the rut out of him. It’s a nice change, one that Massu might prefer when he actually has the energy to sit upright.

Koyama’s hips snap a few times as his knot returns, but Massu’s the one who locks it in. He also reaches down to touch himself, noticing how Koyama’s intent on watching him through barely open eyelids as he gets himself off. It only takes another orgasm for him to lose his drive, faltering enough for Koyama to sit up and take over as much as he can from the bottom. It puts them at the right height to kiss, and Koyama’s growls die on Massu’s tongue.

This position is short-lived, but Koyama easily navigates Massu onto his back without breaking their stride. One more orgasm and Massu feels something he hasn’t felt in over two days—a chill at the base of his spine. His heat is starting to break.

“Almost,” he manages to get out, and Koyama replies with a whine that sounds both disappointed and relieved.

Koyama’s rhythm gets choppy, his entire body shuddering as he comes deep inside of Massu, his knot still inflated as he lowers a shaky hand to Massu’s cock. It’s almost rubbed raw, which Massu is only noticing because his body is cooling down. He’s so close, building up to the very last explosion that might just knock him out.

“One more,” Koyama’s saying, his gentle voice more demanding than if he were screaming it. “One more, then it’ll all be better.”

Massu actually has to try for this one, rocking against Koyama’s knot while pushing up into Koyama’s hand. He grabs onto Koyama’s biceps for some sense of grounding as his body lifts along with his tension, one final eruption that tears a loud groan from his lungs and leaves him trembling. _Freezing._

“That’s it. Shiver it out. I’ve got you.”

“ _So_ cold,” Massu mumbles, his teeth chattering. “It’s not usually this cold.”

“You don’t usually have me breaking your heat.”

It sounds sexier than it should be, considering that Massu doesn’t even want to _think_ about sex for another twenty-six days. Koyama’s words are attractive in the way that doesn’t have to result in orgasm, like the way Massu burrows into his arms. It’s more than body heat he’s seeking.

“That’s it. Give me a minute to pull out, then we’ll go take another bath. A hot one.”

“Did you finish your rut?”

“Yeah, I’m good. It’ll shrink here soon. It senses that you’re not in heat anymore.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds like it has a brain of its own.”

“Sometimes, I feel like it does.”

Koyama continues to cuddle him as their heartbeats slow down. Massu feels calm for the first time in two days. He also feels all the strain he put on his muscles, particularly his thighs, but his whine hasn’t even made its way out of his mouth before Koyama’s asking him where it hurts and gently massaging it with his hands.

“You’re the best alpha ever.”

“I try to be.”

They’re in the tub when Massu’s front door unlocks, but Massu’s too tired to worry about unexpected company. Only three people have a key to his apartment, and one of them is in the tub with him.

“Taka?”

It’s Nakamaru. Koyama’s eyes narrow like he’s at all threatened by a beta, particularly one as harmless as Nakamaru. Massu almost laughs at him, squeezing him around the waist until his face relaxes.

“I’m in the—” he starts to call out, but Nakamaru’s too fast and has already caught sight of them through the open bathroom door. It’s cute how he rushes to cover his face, like he wasn’t just over here yesterday giving it to Massu for several hours. And everyone knows that Koyama has no sense of modesty.

“What’s wrong, Nakamaru-kun? Never seen a knot before? Your group started off with four alphas.”

Nakamaru pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyes still squeezed firmly shut. “I came by to check on Taka. Clearly he is taken care of, so I will be leaving now.”

“Wait a minute,” Koyama calls out, upsetting the water as he gets to his feet and points accusingly at Nakamaru, who cringes even more now that Koyama's standing in front of him buck naked. “We need to talk about hydration.”

“Leave him alone, Kei. He did his best.”

“I don’t want him neglecting any other omegas—”

“ _Kei._ Stop acting like such an alpha.”

Koyama looks genuinely hurt, like that’s the worst thing Massu could ever say to him, but he sits back down in the water and mumbles an apology to Nakamaru. At Massu’s poke, he adds, “Thanks for being here for him.”

“Thanks for being here for him now,” Nakamaru replies, chancing a peek now that everyone’s junk was covered. “I’m glad I don’t have to have sex again. My abs are _burning_.”

“Tell me about it,” Koyama says, smiling when Massu drops a hand to rub the aforementioned muscles. “I’m definitely gonna have to increase my workouts if I’m taking care of _two_ omegas.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be going now—“

“Wait, Yuichi. Give us a minute to finish bathing and then we can hang out. We didn’t really get to spend any quality time together yesterday.”

“Are you kicking me out?” Koyama pouts at Massu.

“No. You can stay if you want to, but just as a friend. I don’t need an alpha anymore.”

Koyama blinks as he processes that while Nakamaru just nods and busies himself in the kitchen. Carefully, Massu lifts himself out of the tub, brushing off Koyama’s hand when he reaches out to help. Now that his heat is over, Massu has no interest in being babied. Koyama figures it out when Massu gets dressed on his own, putting on his own clothes without saying a word.

The three of them settle on the couch with some drinks, and Koyama’s uncharacteristically quiet while Massu and Nakamaru do all of the catching up they couldn’t do yesterday. After about an hour, Massu notices that Koyama’s messaging someone on his phone, but he’s only a little irritated. Certainly, Koyama can drink and text at his own home, right?

Then Massu notices that Koyama’s eyes are glossy and interrupts Nakamaru mid-sentence. “Is everything okay, Kei?”

Nakamaru frowns at being cut off until he notices Koyama’s face too. “Did something happen?”

“Shige...” Koyama starts, and Massu prepares himself for the worst. “Shige sent me his ultrasound.”

“Did they find something, or..?” Massu asks, heart pounding.

Koyama hands over his phone, which both Nakamaru and Massu pour over like they know what they’re looking at. Well, Nakamaru probably does. He was around for all of Kamenashi’s pregnancies, after all. But all Massu sees is a grainy image with Shige’s name and the date printed at the bottom, and Nakamaru looks just as lost.

“What are we looking at here?”

“A _baby_!” Koyama exclaims, staring at them like they’re both idiots. “I’m gonna be a _father_.”

Nakamaru blinks. “We already know that!”

Koyama snatches his phone back and hugs himself, rocking a little as he continues to sob into his own arms. “I’m just so happy.”

Massu reaches over to awkwardly pat him on the shoulder while Nakamaru peers at him like he’s a science experiment.

“If I didn’t just see your knot with my own eyes, I wouldn’t believe that you’re an alpha.”

Koyama grins through his tears. “Thanks, Nakamaru-kun.”

Massu’s heart warms enough to lift his arm invitingly, which Koyama barrels under the instant he notices. It’s completely backwards from the way they embraced a few hours ago, but it feels right.

“We wouldn’t have him any other way.”


End file.
